Little Box of Horrors
Little Box of Horrors is the 152nd episode of Charmed. Plot A woman, Nina, with a small box in her hands is attacked in an alley. Her attacker is a demon, Katya. They fight briefly and Nina is killed. The box disappears. Paige is hearing ringing in her ears. Leo explains that this is possibly a call from the Elders. Nina (apparently) transports herself to the manor and tells Phoebe of Pandora's Box. She explains to Phoebe and Piper that Pandora's Box has gone to its next guardian, and that Katya wants to open it. Doing so will release all the world's sorrows. A college student, Hope, enters her dormitory room and finds the box on her bed. Not knowing where it came from, but curious about its contents, she opens it slightly. A coarse black mist escapes with a loud scream, and she closes the box again. An Elder explains to Paige that she is hearing a global alert, a warning of a threat that they have not yet identified. Leo suggests that Paige help a future Whitelighter. Piper scries and finds the box at UC Berkeley. "Nina" transports herself and Piper to Hope's room. They tell Hope about the box, but she is frightened. "Nina" picks up the box -- and then morphs into Katya. Sandra explains Pandora's Box to Phoebe. It exists only to tempt, part of the Grand Design. "If Mankind wants to open it again and unleash unspeakable horror on himself, then so be it. But the Box is not to be opened by demons." Sandra takes Phoebe to Piper and Hope, but Hope is scared and wants nothing to do with Phoebe and Piper. Paige is in an elevator with two men, a woman and a small girl. The power fails and the elevator is stuck. She believes that her future Whitelighter is in the elevator. The girl has an asthma attack. Hope, at the manor, receives a call from her friend Darcy (or so she believes). She turns out to have telekinesis and flings Phoebe as she leaves. She reaches Darcy's room but finds Katya there. Katya transports Hope to her lair. She calls for her henchman, Lucius, who produces Darcy at knifepoint. Hope, on Katya's order, opens the box. One of the men in the elevator tries to escape through the roof. He receives an electric shock and his heart stops. The girl's asthma attack worsens. Paige asks the other man to help her give CPR while the woman sings to the girl to calm her down and ease her breathing. The man revives, and then the elevator opens. Katya tries to kill Hope, but she deflects the sai. Piper and Phoebe enter her lair through a spell. Piper blasts Lucius and the two pursue Katya. Katya knocks out Darcy and assumes her shape. Back at the manor, "Darcy" tries to persuade Hope to leave. In time, the sisters become suspicious. Paige pulls Hope aside, on the pretext of showing her how to contact the sisters. After a moment, "Hope" comes downstairs. "Darcy" morphs into Katya and transports "Hope" into her lair -- and then "Hope" morphs into Paige. Paige throws a potion, and that's the end of Katya. She gives the box to Darcy and orbs her to the manor. Hope opens the box and gathers the sorrows back. Sandra tells Paige that the future Whitelighter she was to save was herself and suggests that perhaps being a Whitelighter is the life seperate from magic Paige is looking for. Notes thumb|300px|right|Little Box of Horrors WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the musical, later developed into a movie "Little Shop of Horrors". *The WB used the promo title "Pandora's Box" for this episode. *Piper says that Leo is like Mr. Mom, making a reference to 1983 film, starring Michael Keaton and Teri Garr. In the film, Jack (Keaton) stays home and takes care of the kids, while his wife Caroline (Garr) goes to work. *Nina says about the guardian that "We're chosen beings...one in which every generation a girl is born..." that is an obvious nod to and parody of the famous line from the TV series Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, where "she is the chosen one - into every generation a slayer is born". *The musical piece that plays when Katya advances on Hope after she has released the sorrows would be used again in the Season 8 episode Vaya Con Leos, in the scene before Leo is frozen. Glitches * In the episode Sin Francisco, Leo said that the sin box was probably how the Pandora's Box myth got started, but in this episode he seems to know and have always known that Pandora's Box is, in fact, real. * In the WB's promo for this episode, when Hope opens the box, purple fire comes out instead of the sorrows being released as black mist. * When Piper and Phoebe locate the Box, or rather Hope, Nina (Katya shapeshifted into Nina) walked to the door to leave. However, she can teleport, so it doesn't make sense that she would walk to the door to leave. * It is questionable how Piper and Katya were able to have a, by the look of it, large fight destroying almost an entire dorm without any of the other students in the building hearing. 718